1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a negative active material, a negative electrode, a lithium battery including the negative active material, and a method of manufacturing the negative active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries generate electric energy by oxidation and reduction reactions occurring when lithium ions are intercalated into and deintercalated from both a positive electrode and a negative electrode (each including an active material that enables intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions) with, e.g., an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
By way of example, in a negative active material for lithium secondary batteries, a carbonaceous material such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon and a non-carbonaceous material such as Si and Sn, which enable intercalation or deintercalation of lithium ions may be used.
A non-carbonaceous material such as Si and Sn may have a high capacity, for example, a capacity that is about 10 times greater than that of graphite. However, due to a volumetric expansion during charging and discharging, capacity may be degraded. Despite previous research into various alloys and complexes, an improved negative active material for batteries is still desired.